gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers. An upgraded version of the Gundam 00 Diver, it is built and piloted by Riku Mikami. Technology & Combat Characteristics This powered-up Gunpla is a customized version of the Gundam 00 Diver. Its mobility is improved by a new backpack called the Diver Ace Unit, and its energy efficiency is greatly increased by large GN Diver Swords which incorporate GN Condenser functions.Offical Site (English) Armaments ;*GN Diver Sword :Two large broadsword-like weapons that are stored on the 00 Diver Ace's GN Drives when not in use. Have a GN Condenser to improve the Gunpla's energy efficiency. ;*Super GN Sword II :Enhanced versions of the 00 Diver's GN Sword II, with new parts attached to the handle. Retains the abilities of the 00 Diver's GN Sword II, and the new white tip can be shot out on a line to hit the enemy and then retracts. The pair of Super GN Sword II are stored on the side armor when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Diver Ace Unit :A new backpack to greatly improve the 00 Diver's mobility.High Grade Build Custom 1/144 Diver Ace Unit instruction manual It was created by researching Gundam backpacks with wings from various series, and used a Seed-series backpack as the base as suggested by Koichi Nanase. Its parts were then manufactured via the injection molding machine at The Gundam Base's factory zone, and assembled by Riku. The fins unfold when flying and during acceleration, functioning as variable GN Thrusters which generate overwhelming thrust. ;*Trans-Am System :A system carried over from the original 00 Diver, it improves the Gunpla's specifications more than three-fold when activated, and as a side-effect, the unit glows red during this time. However, once the system reach its activation time limit, the Gunpla's mobility drops greatly until the stored particles are recharged. As the build of Riku's Gunpla has improved, Koichi Nanase determined that it was possible for the 00 Diver Ace to use the Twin Drive System along with Trans-Am. Originally, Riku refused to use it no matter the situation, as he wants to become strong enough to win without using the system. However, he can still be forced to use Trans-Am in dire situations, such as when the GBN world was about to be destroyed. In GBN, high-level players often use terrain and circumstances to their advantage to nullify the system. History The Gundam 00 Diver Ace was built as a means to prepare for Build Divers' (Riku's force) first Force Battle. Riku designed the Diver Ace Unit and new weaponry as power-up items for the original Gundam 00 Diver, and with help from Koichi, the parts were produced and subsequently assembled by Riku. During the Force Battle, the Build Divers came up against the rookie subdivision of Rommel's 7th Panzer Division, the 7th Military Academy and obtained a complete victory. In this debut battle for the 00 Diver Ace, Riku used it to defeat the leader of the 7th Military Academy in a one-on-one fight. . The Build Divers then participated in the Battle-Random mission, and upon learning that the opponent was Ogre's force, Hyakki, Riku resolved to battle without using the Trans-Am System. He didn't want to overestimate his strength again as he did in his first fight with Ogre, and also because he wants to be strong enough to win without using the system. During the mission, Riku and his 00 Diver Ace first fought against Do-ji and his xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga. As soon as he defeated Do-ji, Ogre and his GNX-803OG Ogre GN-X arrived. After a brief exchange of blows, Ogre activated the Ogre GN-X's Trans-Am. Initially, Riku and the 00 Diver Ace was able to hold back the opponent, but was eventually overwhelmed. The fight was interpreted when Do-ji activated the Geara Ghirarga's Break Decal. The 00 Diver Ace then teamed up with Ogre GN-X to shut down the out of control Gunpla. Riku's second battle with Ogre was inconclusive, as Ogre decided to forfeit the mission due to Do-ji's use of the Break Decal. . Picture Gallery Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 02.jpg|With the Build Divers force (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 03.jpg|Face Close Up (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 04.jpg|With RX-Zeromaru (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 05.jpg|Attacking with Super GN Sword II (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 06.jpg|With GN Diver Sword (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 07.jpg|Destroying enemy Gunpla (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 08.jpg|Victory (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 02.jpg|Vs. Geara Ghirarga (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 03.jpg|Vs. Ogre GN-X (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 04.jpg|Cutting the tails of Geara Ghirarga (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 05.jpg|Throwing Geara Ghirarga's dismembered tail blade back at it (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 06.jpg|Defeating Geara Ghirarga with Ogre GN-X (Ep 09) Gunpla HGBC Diver Ace Unit.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Diver Ace Unit (2018): box art 00_Diver_Ace_(front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Front) 00_Diver_Ace_(rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Rear) Notes & Trivia References External Links *Gundam 00 Diver Ace on the Gundam Build Divers (official website)